1. Field of the Invention
This subject invention generally relates to a sun visor for use in an interior of a vehicle and more particularly relates to a visor for use in an interior of an automotive vehicle that has a screwless mount assembly for rotatably mounting the visor to the headliner of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Sun visors are well known and widely used, and a great many designs have been successfully employed in vehicles over the years. Manufacturers have developed a variety of ways by which visor bodies and other interior components may be constructed and mounted in a vehicle. The advantages in these designs, however often can add to complexity in the manufacturing process for interior components of the vehicle. There has been and continues to be a premium in the automotive industry on cost saving and improvements in the efficiency and speed of manufacturing processes along with an increase awareness and focus on the interior of a vehicle being easier to insert components therein by persons working on a manufacturing line.
Generally, an area of particular focus in automobile technology has been reducing the number and complexity of steps required to assemble interior components, such as visors into the interior of a vehicle. Many visors are constructed with a clam shell design that involves two plastic shell halves which are in the form of a visor body and have an upholstery covering placed thereover. A visor arm is arranged within the visor body and then mounted via a visor mounting assembly to the headliner of the vehicle via screws or other types of fasteners. The construction of these prior art visors and installation into the vehicles is relatively time intensive. Elimination of parts and steps in the assembly and installation in the vehicle can reduce the expense of manufacturing and installing the visor within the vehicle. It is thus desirable to provide a design where a component, such as the mounting assembly, can be secured relatively quickly within the vehicle and manufactured easily in manufacturing plants.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sun visor that is capable of being installed into an interior of a vehicle without the use of screws or fasteners for holding a mount assembly of the visor to the headliner of the vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a sun visor that is capable of being removed from the headliner in a time efficient manner. There also is a need in the art for an easy to manufacture and low cost sun visor that is capable of being easily installed within an interior of numerous types of motor vehicles. There also is a need in the art for a sun visor mounting assembly that has a reduced number of parts that allows for an easier to manufacturer and assemble mounting assembly that reduces the time to install the sun visor assembly within the motor vehicle on the manufacturing line.